Dawn Of Sakura Book 1
by Ravenkat1001
Summary: A tough 15 year old girl known as, Sakura, already having conflicts with several issues; along with meeting the turtles. But also getting to know her family past, along with getting new friends soon loosing them, soon turn into someone that no one would expected it or did. (I would also say there is going to be a bit romance in this)2003k
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this story or I should say book 1; is going to be rated T for language. If you don't like strong words, I don't recommend to read this story; if you're all alright with strong words go head and read.

And another warning there might be gore blood, but I won't describe that much, just to put that out there.

 **I do not own Tmnt characters; however, I do own my characters you will soon know about.**

Now I hope you do enjoy this first chapter

Third person talking

Dawn rose from the other side of the world to start the day, fresh and bright as ever. Even quiet at this time of hour; however, many are awaking. Especially two at a private airport, one older woman and the other is a teenager girl; both having a sad frown upon their faces.

The older woman has black greyish hair, showing signs that the women is getting a bit older than imagine; along with blue jeans and a white shirt. Wearing a brown leather coat , with her black sneakers; along with baby blue eyes looking down at the phone. While having a backpack strap over her shoulder, while humming with her hair breeze through; putting her phone in her pocket so she could tie her hair up into a high ponytail.

The teenager girl; however never looks alike the older woman, bit shorter in her age than many others. Having to deal with her brown, long, and straight hair in two braids, with a white hat on her head on backwards of the hat, keeping the girls bangs out of the way of her face. Having greenish yellow eyes, along with freckles upon her cheeks. Having black, ripped up, saggy jeans along with a white tank top with her white hoodie on with along her neon green vans. Having two sack bags next to her with her backpack on her backpack, the girl starts on playing on her phone, while sitting down waiting for the plane.

"How far is the private jet is now Mom?" the teenager asked the older woman known as, mom; letting out a sigh while asking the question. The older women didn't bother look away from her phone screen, kept quiet not answering her daughter's question.

"It would be nice of you to actually talk to be mom and answer my damn question" the teenager cursed at the older women. The older woman looked up from her phone, having an angry face, "do not talk to me in that tone young lady" the older woman pointed at her daughter.

"Oh you should start on talking, you should get off of your phone and answer my question, like a normal mother would" the teenager told her mother in a mocking tone.

The older woman puts her baby blue eyes back to the phone screen, the teenager gave a huff while getting up on her feet stretching up. Her yellowish green eyes opened up to see something in the sky, narrowing her eyes a bit more. She pointed up looking at her mother, "hey ms. phone geek look up, isn't that our plane?" the teenager asked in an insulting way. Her mother gave her a sharp glare to put the teenager back in her place, the teenager kept a stone face with an eye roll.

"Whatever phone geek, don't even answer that hard question" the teenager gave a sharp glare back at her mother.

"Sakura you know far too well that you shouldn't treat your own mother like this" the mother said in greedy tone.

"Yeah you shouldn't be ignoring me cause I think you like that phone more than me, I just ask a question not too long ago, and no answer. So who's fault it is? Oh I don't know the phone my daughter is so rude to me I shouldn't even answer" the teenager mocked at her mother, known as Sakura.

"Don't you see me working, working my ass off for you, so shut the hell up and don't talk to me that tone of yours and treat me like your mother" the mother said to her daughter.

"I just did, I won't stop treating you like that until you treat me as your daughter that you actually care and love about, like dad did. Your right I won't talk to you at all until you change your damn attitude of ms greedy of needing damn nice attention" Sakura told her mother, as she picked up her two sack bags.

The jet landed on the ground, Sakura starts on walking towards it; then a man with an fancy suit with sunglasses. Sakura stop couple of feet away from him, "are you the Ai family?" the man asked, Sakura nodded. The man leads Sakura into the jet.

The girl sat away from her mother, get her sketchbook out and starts on drawing along with plugging her ears in with her music.

Time skip

Sakura opened her yellowish green eyes, after accidentally falling asleep during the flight, from Japan to New York. Letting out a loud yawn, stretching her arms out; after Sakura done that. Her glaze looks down to her unfinished drawing; letting out a sigh, starts on cleaning up her mess.

"Sakura we landed!" she heard her mother called out at her, she kept silent; still remembering that she is going to speak to her own mother for a while.

After picking up her stuff, she gotten her bags all ready to go, getting up from her seat picking up her bags up along she goes. Walking a bit far ahead then her mother, without a single word.

Sakura went over to grab her suitcase, a big purple one, starts rolling it over away from the other people. And waits for her mother to come over, looking down at her phone.

After her mother gotten her suitcase, she starts walking to one of the doors. Along with Sakura following quickly. Getting into a private car quickly, driving into New York City.

Sakura looks at the time of her phone, 12:00 am, her yellowish green eyes widened in a bit of shock at the time it is. Putting her phone away in her hoodie pocket, looking out at the window. To see old or new ish buildings each that they passed by.

The private car stopped, at the red light.

Sakura glaze looks up at the roof to see four figures up on the roof. 'Weird Americans go on roofs, that's new' she thought in her mind. As she studied a little on the four figures.

The light turned green, the car starts driving up to take a turn. Sakura leaves her glaze away from the four figures, look at front of her. Looking over at her mother still being on her phone, Sakura rolls her yellowish green eyes, before looking into her's.

Finally getting into the new place that her mother rarely talks about. Sakura looks up at it, 'strange she normally gets the ones that look fancy' Sakura thought. Looking at the bricked classic old codo, her mother unlocks the door, going inside.

Then a horrifying scream came inside from the codo home and a gunshot sound after the scream.

Sakura dashes inside the building, ready for a fight for her mother's life. But when she gotten inside the house she sees her mother laying on the floor. With a small pool of blood.

"Mom mom" a sound of tone of panic and worry in her voice. Sakura checked her mother's pulse, letting out relieving sigh. 'still a heartbeat that's good, now to call help'

Sakura pulls out her phone, starts dialing a emergency number. A lot of sirens coming to where she is at, when the ambulance arrive they taken her mother to hospital. The police starts on talking to Sakura, about questions of what she saw or heard.

"Is that all Ms. Ai?" The police officer asked Sakura, "yes, I heard the scream then a gunshot, then I came rushing in here, seeing a widow open" Sakura answered the officer.

While he starts on reading to take a report in, "Alright we'll track down whoever did it, you'll get a phone call if your mother is alive if not we'll come here and talk to you what will happen" the officer told Sakura.

"What am I pose to do then, what happens when the same guys comes again?" Sakura asked the officer. He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know figure something out" then the police left the building.

"Great that's so helpful, now some trapping around the house, and look for something that could be good for a weapon" Sakura lets out a sigh. Looking around the place. Putting thumb tacks on the door steps, but hidden in a very thin mat. Locking up the windows, and putting a pot and a chair over at the two doors. While Sakura was setting out some stuff, she found a weapon, a old metal bat. Not having the time to unpack her bags at all, she knew she would have plenty of time to do so in the morning.

"Alright let's patrol around the house after all you're not gonna get an inch of sleep, Sakura" she starts on talking to herself. After patrolling around the house at least three times. She sat on the stairs, still having a bat in her hands ready to protect herself.

Time Skip

The sunlight hits Sakura's face, as her eyes twitches opening her yellowish green eyes. Letting out a yawn, getting up from the stairs, still having the bat in her hands. As she walked down to the kitchen. "Shit forgot no food" she cursed. Letting out a sigh, feeling her phone vibrate. She picked it up answering the call.

"Alright thank you for helping her" Sakura said to the phone, before hanging up. Letting out a relieving sigh, then a knock at the door sound echoes around Sakura's ear. She creeped up to the door, looking through the little hole, to see a woman and a man. Hiding the bat behind her back, as she opened the door.

"Umm hello?" She answered sounding innocent worry teenager. As the couple look at Sakura in a concern look, but having a warm smile. Giving her a wrapped up sandwich.

"Thank you" she nods her head thankful for getting a bit of help.

"No problem, that's what neighbors are for, plus we heard what had happened last night. I hope your mother is alright" the older girl with dark orange hair and green eyes. Said with a smile, trying to cheer up Sakura.

"Yeah they just called me that she will be find, but it would be about five weeks until she comes home. Meaning about five weeks of doing night guarding" Sakura said to the older girl with a fake smile.

"Oh dear, that sounds tough especially at your age, did you gotten any sleep last night?" The older girl asked Sakura.

"I gotten a little bit from the flight coming up her from Japan, and a little bit while guarding this place. I can you that I was about to swing this bat at whoever tries breaking into my new home" Sakura said to the older girl.

"Oh wow your from Japan, I didn't expect that at all, well I'm April and this is my husband Casey" April greetings herself and Casey to Sakura.

"Nice to meet you I'm Sakura, yeah my father is from America came over to Japan and met my mother."

"Nice to meet you as well Sakura, oh and here is my phone number if you need anything" April gave Sakura a small piece of paper with her phone number on it. Sakura takes it gently and puts it in her hoodie pocket, "thank you" Sakura gave a thankful nod.

Casey didn't say anything, but with his blue eyes judging on Sakura just a little bit. As Sakura caught the look a couple of times.

"Alright we'll come back later to check on you Sakura, be careful with the gang around here" April said as she walked away.

"Be careful with the Purple Dragons" Sakura looked at Casey in a confusing look. Then he walks off, Sakura closes her front door again, putting a chair there so it won't be easy to get inside the house. Then puts a pot there just in case.

Sakura sits down on the stairs case, unwraps the sandwich from the paper. And starts eating the sandwich, "damn New York has the best sandwich" Sakura made a comment about the sandwich after finishing it.

She grabs her bat again, "another patrol around the house would do, plus some exploring to do" Sakura said to herself as she starts walking up stairs.

Walking around the second floor of the place, finding a room that she likes, that's close to the exit of the fireplace.

After finishing her patrol, she went over to her bags and start going upstairs to the room to call her own. Putting her bags there, then starts to unpack her stuff. Putting on new clothes on, putting on a black shirt with yin symbol on it. Having it be a short sleeve shirt, along with dark blue jeans with holes at the knee area. She then unravels her braids making her dark brown hair really curling.

As the morning became midday, Sakura kept on patrolling around the house, soon taken a little nap. Mostly getting ready for tonight to guard again tonight, even more for five weeks.

Laying at the window landing, in her room leading up against the wall. Sleeping from being a bit drain from staying up about almost 24 hours.

"No" she mumbles from her sleep, before jerking up in a gasp, panting. "On good just a dream, I thought-" her sentence became into a stop after hearing a knock at the door.

She picked up her bat, and walks down stairs, removing the chair. And the pot, opening the door, to only see Casey.

"Hello?" Sakura greeted Casey with a confused look upon her face.

"Hey, April sent me over here to check on ya" Casey told Sakura she gave a tired nod to the man. Letting him inside the house.

"Man it must be really wired without having any furniture around is it?" Casey asked Sakura, laying the tip of the bat on her shoulder.

"Nah not really, I'm not always comfortable in any places, I have a good reason for it, but I just wish that I have my bed instead of stairs and a window landing to sleep on." Sakura told Casey.

"That sucks, and it also looks like you guys really just came in, and you would have to deal with this" Casey said his comment.

"It's a full time job actually, my mother is part of an organization that would make a risk of me getting hurt. Even so told me not to learn how to fight, I went in the dojo for about five years after my father gave the green light to do so" Sakura told Casey. He gave a shocking look at Casey.

"You deal with this a lot do you?" Casey asked Sakura, she nodded without saying no words. Stretching the back of his head, looking at Sakura.

"With my mom being gone a lot, I'm a bit more independent, she did say that she is going to be around a bit more. But likely, we don't get along that well" Sakura told Casey.

"Man you having it rough to give up your childhood a bit earlier" Casey said to Sakura, handing her another sandwich. "Oh here's some food, for tonight, April should be able to come over to check on ya" Casey said as he opens the door then leaves from Sakura's place.

She locks the door putting the chair front of the door then putting a pot on the chair.

Walks up to her room laying at window landing, and starts on eating the sandwich quickly. Looking over at her radio, turning it on her punk rock on.

As she sets up more traps inside the house, like a tripwire on the stairs, with filled up paint buckets waiting to hit someone in the head. Putting up a big fake spider at the back door, along with the thumbtacks she puts nails along with them too.

"There" she said to herself, while she walks over up to the staircase going upstairs. To her room, turns off the radio, to listen in quite home.

Then she heard someone walking up on the roof, 'who the hell would startup this shit?' she thought as she opened her window. Climbing out of the window to the fire escape. And starts going up on the roof, when she did. She didn't went on the fully on the roof. Just poking her head up, "hmm what would make that sound or who?" She said to herself quietly.

She stalked around the roof, to find nothing; however, that won't stop Sakura. Figuring it out on her own of what's going on. Hearing a couple of soft footsteps, 'it could be the people on the streets as well' Sakura thought. As she lets out a yawn, starts on heading turns the fire escape.

Climbing down to her window, getting into her home, closing her window locking it.

Sakura pulls out her phone, checking the time, "great and it's only about 1:00 clock in the morning" she lays her hand on her head. Looking a bit tired and dizzy. As she gave one last check around her home. Before laying down on the window landing next to th for escape. Looking out at the window, to see an alley and put in the night sky. To see clouds making themselves known within the sky. Then her eyes landed on the roof again. To see the same figure from two mornings ago. 'I wonder why I see those weird people around this hour?' she question herself in her mind.

She folded her arms slowly, getting comfortable as best she could, still having the bat in her arms. Closing her yellowish green eyes, falling asleep.

Along with her falling asleep, the figure came closer to the window after it noticing her looking at itself. As some light hits the dark figure, to see green skin, and a orange ninja mask. With nunchucks on both side of his belt, having a turtle shell on his back.

His eyes looks curiously looking at the girl that sleepy on the window landing. Almost too curious about her, as she held a bat in her hands, while sleeping.

Then the tall orange mask turtle, jumps away from sight, into darkness.

I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and seeing much of the conflict right in the beginning; yet, I'm sorry that I had done that, but this is going to show Sakura's character a bit more. As you all seen the arguing with her mother and most of her past life in Japan; however, that was a brief of it.

Couple next chapters are going to be slow, when meeting the turtles; just to make it more realistic for her to meet the turtles. She might meet one of them the next chapter, but one spoiler I can say for the next chapter. She will not be friendly towards them for the next two or three chapters.

Sorry if my writing style is a bit wrecked, I'm still learning and describing every detail there is to this story, think this chapter is long I might make it even more longer.

But the next chapter should be posted soon, I won't say date because I have that forgetting mind, so whenever is the word you might be all thinking.

See ya in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, hope you had a great day so far, just a warning in this chapter, is a bit longer, but also not as realistic, I could say there is a slight fight.

Sakura belongs to me and her story, I don't own tmnt 2003

Now let the story begin

(Third person)

Drip...drip...drip the only sound that can be heard around the windows. A cold breeze goes into the house, making anyone cold. For 2 weeks straight, not letting the rain stop for a day even the cold breeze.

As she opened her yellowish green eyes, to look outside that it's raining. As she sat up, wrapping her hands around her arms. "Shit it's freezing" Sakura said in a deep voice. As she walked over to her bag to only get her hoodie and puts it on.

Putting on her radio, to stretch and warm up from this cold breeze. Plus to get her mind off from somethings. April and Casey been a bit too busy lately, and not getting food lately. It's the only way to get it off of her mind is her hunger.

After warming herself up, she goes downstairs colder than her room.

Looking around checking for most things, then looks outside of her window. Looking at the streets, 'I wonder if there is any money in her wallet' Sakura thought. As she yet over to her mother's backpack, to find her wallet, and find about $20.00 bill there she took the bill. Putting it in her pocket, hiding the wallet in her backpack in her room. As she turned off her radio.

Walks towards the front door, not realizing the time. Opening the door, heading out of the door. Locking it.

Pulling a hood over her head, keep her head a bit dry.

Starts on walking down to the food store, only looking for a something to eat.

Getting a clear feeling of being followed, as she speeds up her walking. To go in a sandwich store, looking at the menu. She ordered her food, and starts on running back home. Still getting the feeling of being followed.

Then feeling a hand gripping on her shoulder, and sense came within Sakura's body. As her elbow came backwards, hitting someone's chest to get them away from her.

As she turned around to her some slight coughing, to only see Casey.

"You startled me, you know that right?" Sakura pants while asking the question.

"I didn't realize that you have strong arms" Casey coughed, standing up straight.

"You know that you could've called my name, I was a bit in a rush to get to shelter to eat food" Sakura told Casey.

"I was about to ask you a question, though, because I asked my friends something" Casey told Sakura

"What's the question?" Sakura tilts her head in confused look, but trying to not show her confusion, especially in front of a man.

"I want you to meet my friends, the thing is that you might had either seen and heard them; then I told them a bit of your situation, they're a bit confused like you right now" Casey explained to Sakura. As she did a look of 'are you serious,' as she gripped on to her brown paper bag a bit more that has her sandwiches.

"But are these people that I could trust Casey? even it's kinda my mother's sake about mine as well" Sakura asked Casey, as the wind breeze blows through Sakura's dirty hair.

"Yeah, but when they do come tonight; please don't freak out" Casey told Sakura, she nodded her head. As she grabbed her phone; as her yellowish green eyes widen a little bit at the time.

"Man I didn't really looked at the time, it's almost night" Sakura ran towards the house. Opening her door then walks in, putting the bag with the two sandwiches on the window landing in her room. Rubbing her hands together really fast, then stops when she heard a sound down stairs.

"Really, it was about to be greatest time of my life to finally getting food in my stomach" Sakura grumps. As she goes down the stairs, grabbing the bat she had in her hands for a week straight.

She starts to hear her heartbeat beating fast, not knowing what to expect.

Then she heard footsteps at the back of her door, as she whipped her head to the door. Gripping on to her bat; as she stalks over to the door.

Looking out at one of the windows, to see at least three men. Her greenish yellow eyes study on the men, noticing a tattoos on each of them.

'didn't Casey warned about be about a gang around here?' she question her thoughts.

Noticing the tattoo is a purple dragon on each of the men.

'I think they're called Purple Dragons, no I think they're called the Great Dumbass in New York,' making a slight joke at the three men.

Then hears a knock over at her door, she looks over slightly, only with the corner of her eye. Then back at the back door, gripping on to her bat a bit more.

'Well I do need to show them a complete lesson of don't sneak around my house,' Sakura thought.

As she opened the back door, then leads on the door looking at the three men. That didn't noticed her yet.

"Well well what do I have here?" She spoke out loud, catching the men off guard making them jump up. Whipping their heads towards Sakura, smirks slightly.

"You got three Purple Dragons in your alley, here to make you suffer" one of the men said with a hair flip with an eye roll.

"Oh really, I'm pretty new around these parts of the city" flipping the bat that she has putting it on her shoulder.

"But I thought you were three Dumbasses that I gotta get their ass handed to them, but oh well" Sakura does a dramatic eye roll.

The three men looked at Sakura, in a pretty furious way. With her smirking in devilishly type of way.

As they start running towards her, one of the go on the steps. The man starts on screaming in pain, Sakura then kicks the man off the steps making the other man fall down to the ground too.

"Careful, I love to set traps" Sakura smirks even more, the other man jumps over the steps.

Running towards Sakura, she swings her bat right at his ribs; making him stop in his tracks holding his ribs.

Then Sakura took that advantage, kicks him off of her steps to the cold ground.

The three men just laid there whimpering in pain.

"Now get going before I change my mind of not giving more damage to you three" even she had fun seeing them in pain. She glares at them with greenish yellow eyes, in a cold harsh way.

As they slowly gotten up and ran away.

Sakura lets out a sigh, dropping her bat down with the head pointing down at the ground. She walks inside her home, locking up the back door.

Hears another knock at the front door, sighs again, as she walks over to it. Looking through the small little hole. To see only Casey.

She opens her door, "you didn't heard the screaming behind my house did ya?" Sakura asked Casey. With his eyes widened a bit in shock of why she would asked that.

"Oh no, what happened thought?" Casey asked Sakura.

"I stopped some Purple Dragons breaking into some building, showed them a little lesson" Sakura said letting Casey inside her home.

"Why didn't you get me I would've helped?" Casey asked Sakura.

"Two of them got themselves hurt by taking a step on my stair step, one I just swing at the bat at them. Not too many of those dumbasses yet" Sakura said as she went upstairs, to grab her sandwiches.

"You would have to expect more later, hurt any of the gang members more is coming to, come after you" Casey said in a bit concerned tone.

As Sakura sat down in her window landing, unwrapping her sandwich.

"Okay I'm not afraid of getting into a big fight later on" Sakura said as she starts eating the sandwich.

"Are you inch worried that you might well you know?" Casey asked, folding his arms.

"Nope" she mumbles with a sandwich in her mouth, still eating it. Making a slight mess at her feet.

Casey kept silent at the thought of Sakura's answer to his question. While Sakura ate two of her sandwiches, starts on cleaning her mess.

Getting out her phone, to see that she gotten a text from her mother.

 _'I had gave permission for the people that taken our furniture to our new home and develop a new system to keep us save while sleeping. So be aware of that Sakura.'_

"Oh that is lovely, my mother just texted me about furniture and not ask me how am I doing?" Sakura opens the window looking up at the sky. Trying not to let Casey know that she is a bit upset at the thought of it.

"Maybe stress, maybe is the problem soon she would have to pay bills" Casey told Sakura.

She rolled her eyes, 'yeah stress of me and I'm the problem,' she thought.

"She could at least ask if I am alright? Judging after she got shot not thinking that might've had affect me badly. And I know she is strictly about school, and knowing I haven't been doing that lately. She is going to lecture about that, practically I'm learning something out here." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Well that part I do agree with you, Sakura. Child safety can't be ignored, just because that child will either grow up faster than expected" Casey said with his own comment. Leading on a wall, looking at Sakura with the corner of his eye, but at the same time looking across the empty room.

"I already am a grown up, the fact I take my safety in my own hands, since the cops didn't told me anything. I may be smarter than my mother, when it does come to the bad streets. I did had a past back in Japan, I won't lie that I was part of a gang. So talking to other gangs is totally normal, but also me getting addicted to some drugs." Sakura said as she looks up at the ceiling.

"I'm not surprised if you had, surprising that you gotten addicted" Casey said his comment.

"Yeah, I thought beating up people and stealing things is all about it, but when they gotten me addition to those types of drugs. I didn't went to school almost for a week, that's when my mother gotten on to my ass about it. Didn't work, but what made me stop is my father went missing. Taken me a week to find his body; however, I left the gang from that day. I won't say what they did and what I do. But I had made it look that he committed suicide," Sakura said in a slow type of way, having the grudge in the voice against the emotions. Swirling in the girl's mind.

"So that made you snap out of the addition? Of drugs and gang?" Casey asked Sakura.

"Pretty much, my mother didn't taken that news very well of what happened to dad, but of course I didn't told her what really happened." Sakura stated as she closed her windows. As it brought her a bit of memories.

"Practically that type my mother became distance towards me, like I am the cause of his death. I had so much anger issues, wanting to get back on to the drugs so badly. But that's when I met someone, in farm areas. I guess she saw my anger inside my eyes, wanting to help to find my balance. But I really didn't learned anything, but hurt others way worse than before. " Sakura said as she gotten up.

"So isn't your friends are coming out to play?" Sakura said as she looks down at the alley to see about 20 people standing banging down on some pipes, guns, chain, and bats.

Casey came looking down at the window to see the same thing that Sakura sees.

Hearing a glup from Casey, Sakura kept on staring at them.

She opens her window, "why hello down there, how's the weather down there?" She yells out down at them.

Casey grips his hands at his hair, with an oh no face. Along with Sakura slightly smirking.

"It's wonderful down here, but it looks terrible up there!" A man step forward with a dragon tattoo know his face.

"Ay someone finally gets the joke, but I'm pretty sure I heard some bad rain coming down from over there. That woke me up from my little cat nap," Sakura said to the man.

"Sakura this ain't a good idea to say anything like that," Casey whispered to Sakura.

"Yeah, get your friends here for a party" Sakura said, as she kept looking at the men.

"Not like what you did to my men you bit*h, stop whining about your nap," the man with dragon tattoo told Sakura.

"Oh they asked for it, they told me they'll hurt me, after just asking them a little question. Plus a girl has to protect herself from selfish men like you all are." Sakura said in a calm harsh type of voice turning a bit cold tone.

"Get your ass down here, and we'll show you how to be scared like a little girl would," the man commanding Sakura to come down there. As she turned to Casey, "are your friends playing a dramatic entrance type of shit?" Sakura asked.

Casey shook his head no, Sakura let's out a sigh as she grabbed her bat.

Hope out of her window to the fire escape.

"Sorry I had to gasp, no one invited me before to kick their sorry asses, I'm so honored to do so." Sakura said, as she jumped down kicking one of the men in the face.

Swing her at bat at someone's ribs and making them fall over to the person next to them. Kicking one from behind in the stomach, kicking them back.

Swing her bat at someone again, she kept doing this. Until she starts panting still being attacked by other men.

"How many people is there?" She questions while panting. Swing her bat at someone's face this time, before she even kicked someone. They punched her right in the back, making Sakura distracted.

As they grabbed her bat, as they push the handle right at her stomach really hard. Making Sakura gasped in pain, as she gets punched in the face. Making her fall down to the ground, as she growls slightly along with her grump sound.

As she tries to get back up, with some grabbing her hair, yanking her up. As she swipes at their legs with her own leg. Making them let go.

Then Sakura gets kicked right in the stomach, making her collapse to the ground again. Holding on to her stomach.

Looking up to see a man with a bat, about to hit her head, then a hockey stick hits the man.

Then hearing more of fighting going on, like their is more people helping her.

As Sakura weakly sits up, looking around the surroundings, to only see the other half of men that are down. Seeing the man with a dragon tattoo on his face.

Holding her bat, about to hit Casey from behind; Sakura weakly get ups, shaking the pain off.

Then starts running towards that man, punching him in the face. Making him drop the bat, taking a couple steps back.

"You got a punch girl" he commented at her punch, as he wiped some of the blood off of his mouth.

"Not bad yourself, but you could've done better than going behind a man to knock him out with my bat; I guess that I could called that coward." Sakura said as she picked up her bat.

"Next time I'll try to get you down of amnesia, you'll be great person to join in our family." The man said.

"Not in your dreams, that past with a gang is over with me." Sakura said as she spins her bat as she puts it on her shoulder again.

The man ran for it, leaving his men alone, as Sakura spits her own blood at the ground.

Then looks at Casey, "you taken your sweet time Case, nice hockey stick." Sakura said at Casey.

"You surprise me right there when you jump out of the window. And went fighting them almost got a good hit to the head of yours." Casey replied at Sakura's comment.

"In gang talk of what that man I was talking to, he challenge me so I would have to do so." Sakura said, as she slowly walks over to her back door.

"You could've stayed in your room and not pay a world to them Sakura," Casey told Sakura, as she rolls her eyes slightly.

"Even if I did, they won't just stay out here, they would also break in my house to get me to talk, either way I would have to talk to them." Sakura explained to Casey. Then he nodded like he was getting it.

"Man, I almost forgotten you were smart about these type of things, of you were in a gang." Casey comment. "True, but I have straight A's in school, so I was smart both ways" Sakura comment at Casey's comment.

"Umm…hey Case," Casey's and Sakura's head turns over to four guys with green skin and shells. And different color ninja masks.

"It's either I'm high on drugs, that I have no clue what I did, or there is a costume party." Sakura said as she puts a hand on top of her head.

Casey quickly looks at Sakura, in a shocking face.

"This is going to be hard to explain to ya Sakura," Casey told Sakura.

(Forty-five minutes later)

"Whoa…."Sakura said as she looks at the four turtles; "umm I'm guessing that you know my name, but I'm Sakura." Sakura told the turtles her name.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Michelangelo, these are my bros; the one in the blue mask is Leonard, the one in the purple mask is Donatello, and the one in the red mask is Raphael." The turtle in orange mask, known as Mikey, told them their names.

"Nice names, just got to be honest with ya four," Sakura comment, as she jumps over her steps.

"Ya could say thanks for saving your smartass out of that situation," Raphael blurted out.

"Okay, thanks," Sakura's tone went to none trusting tone with confused type of tone in her voice. As she tries to make herself distant from them.

"You could do better than that and sadly you know that," Raphael told Sakura. In a rude type of way, that would make Sakura snap.

"Okay man, I'm going to say this once, thank you; and that's it. I'm not going to repeat myself, now I'm going inside my home and try to take a nap," Sakura opens her door and slamming it shut

Then heads to her room, taking off her hoodie then she shirt as she goes into her own bathroom.

Looking through at her reflection from the mirror, seeing big and bad bruises, letting out a sigh. "Great I got big explaining to do," she said to herself. As she turns on her shower, getting herself ready for a shower. Going over to her bags pulling out her t-shirt and pj pants. Then goes back in the shower. After taking the shower, and putting on new clothes, braiding her hair as well. Exist from her bathroom, putting her hoodie back on.

As she looks over at her window, seeing Mikey sitting outside of fire escape.

Sakura lets out a sigh, goes over her window opening it.

"Aren't you pose to be with your brothers?" She asked, making Mikey jump up a little.

Turns around starches back of his head, with his three fingers.

"Oh yeah, I just want my space from my bros for a little while," Mikey told Sakura. As she tilted her head, in a bit confused.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but something tells me that getting some space from your bros isn't the reason is it?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms.

"You're right it isn't the full reason, but I have my reasons dudette" Mikey said as he shivers a little.

"Hey I won't get in anybody's business, but come inside and get warm a little," Sakura said as she let's Make inside her home. He crawled through her window going inside.

"Got nice space here with no furniture," Mikey told Sakura. She shrugged her shoulders. "The furniture is coming in tomorrow, would be nice to have my bed back," Sakura said as she closes her window.

"That late, Casey said you been alone in this house for almost two weeks and didn't got your furniture yet," Mikey said his own comment.

"Tell me about, after my mother got shot the police never really told me what to do, didn't bother taking me with her either, never checking on me as well." Sakura said as she sat on the window landing.

"Man, a girl at your age should be enjoying life," Mikey said, "Yeah, I should be, but that enjoying life went away three years ago." Sakura said as she leads on the window, getting comfortable.

"When was that?" Mikey asked, with curiously upon his face, Sakura lets out a sigh.

"Whenever my father gotten murdered by the past gang I was in, my world did turned upside down, and it's even harder to deal with my anger." Sakura said crossing her arm.

"To be honest Sakura, that's hard for anyone; now I'm trying to think for a nickname for ya," Mikey told Sakura. She looked at him with emotionless face, "Nickname?" Sakura question.

"Ya know, it would be great, plus it would be easier to call you by that" Mikey told Sakura.

"Bookworm, Geek, Freak, Raven, and trust me there is more of what I been called." Sakura said to Mikey.

"I know it, I'll you Raven; it kinda suits you." Mikey told Sakura. "Okay Mike" she lets out a yawn, dropping her head a couple times.

"I can head out if ya need Raven,"Mikey told Sakura.

"Nah, I need to stay up for only a couple hours more," Sakura told Mikey.

"Why is that?" Mikey asked, "one I need to keep watch, knowing those Purple Dragons are going to come back and I'm pose to get a system to keep us safe basically and furniture." Sakura told Mikey.

As she gotten up from the window landing, and goes over to her bag.

"What are you doing?"Mikey ask, "I'm seeing if I had any other weapons that I have. A bat won't cut out for long" Sakura said as she pulled out a notebooks of work and a sketchbook. Mikey picks up Sakura's sketchbook and looks through it.

"Man you are good," Mikey comments at Sakura's artwork.

"Thanks" Sakura said as she pulled out more of her clothes.

Then Mikey, pulls out a shell type of phone thing, and gotten a text.

"Hey Sakura, I need to go" Mikey told Sakura, as she turned to look at him.

"Alright, good night" Sakura told Mikey, as she went over to open her window. As he climbed out of her window and to the other building to the roof.

"Hmm…. I guess that felt alright since I have talked to someone around my age."Sakura said to herself. As she laid on her window landing. Looking out at the storm clouds, looking the thunderstorms that just keeps on rolling. As she starts hearing thunder and seeing lightning.

She lets out a yawn, putting the bat on her hip, leading back on the wall crossing her arms with her hand gripping on to her bat.

And fallen asleep.

Having the emotions of guilt, anger, and confused rolling in her mind as she slept, remembering of what had happened.

Sorry it had been awhile, for the next chapter for Dawn Of Sakura, I really had to think of how she is going to use the bat she had in the first chapter. And how violently girl she is, she sadly didn't show her temper in this one.

But seeing her rudeness a bit of it, and her explaining about her past history. Of her being a gang member in Japan, and addicted to some drugs. But, yet she did not explained fully or not even show the skills she learn from classes that you remember from 1st chapter.

She did not fully gave out her skills, in this chapter.

Now everyone has questions do they?

What's the plot of this story!?

What's the point of this story!?

Some of those type of questions, like I had said before. Dawn of Sakura is like a story to get things ready and describing Sakura's actions. Of a troubled teenager, promise you somethings is going to have a plot I won't tell you it. For a reason it is an easy answer.

But really it's going to turn Sakura someone that the turtles either hate her or care for her.

Now the next spoiler of next chapter, this is the part everyone is waiting for.

She is going to be part of this fight with the turtles against other ninjas. And she is meeting someone, sorry her mother ain't coming home just yet.

Next chapter will come soon.


End file.
